Red vs Blue: the new guy
by Zeonic Freak
Summary: The Red team at Blood Gulch gets a new guy, see if it turnes out for the best... or the worst.


Disclaimer: I have seen most of the Red vs. Blue series, so I know a bit of it. And yes if you watched the show you would know what kind of people I am talking about.

Chapter One: The new guy...

At the Red base...

"Hey, ever wonder why we are here?" Simmons asked Griffin. "Look, for the last time, I am not going into this discussion again. You want to know why; I don't care why I'm here. I'm stuck here, like you, so there you go. You can thank Red command for that, Ok." Griffin replied back to Simmons.

The two were talking up on the base scouting, and yes, being bored to death just like every other day. Then a brown colored figured came behind them and said, "Hey, I just got transferred here to Blood Gulch outpost number one." Simmons and Griffin turned around and looked at the brown colored solder. Griffin replied "Oh, your that new guy that Sarge told us about, to replace Lopez, our mechanic." Simmons then looked at the new guy and asked "Ok kid, what is your story?" "My name is Pvt. Dustin and I have been transferred to this outpost straight from Death Island." Dustin replied back to Simmons.

"Death Island, oh yea I have heard of that place before... heard it was a great vacation spot for people on leave." Simmons replied back to Dustin. "Well it was, till the blues that we were fighting decided to nuke the place, its nothing but ash and rock on their now. The real mystery is how the blues got the nuke in the first place." Dustin replied back to Simmons.

"Well how did you escape from there?" Griff butted into the conversation. Simmons just gave Griff the 'I was about to say that' look on his face. "It turned out, I was leaving on the transport from there when I saw it happen. Well it wasn't just me on the transport, there was another guy on the transport named Kelly, and I knew him pretty well. And I am not so sure where he is now, Command just selected us to got to certain places to fight. And that is the reason why I am here." Dustin responded to Griff question. "Wow, oh hey did the nuke explosion look like a huge uh, uh well, mushroom cloud of oh... some kind?" Griff asked Dustin.

There was a long pause then a man in red showed up and yelled "Hey ladies, I am back from getting our supplies from the transport, so Griff you have your precious 'elbow grease' and Simmons, here is the Rocket Launcher that Command sent, and that I trust you the most with because I know Griff will get us killed with it if he ever got his grimy hands on it." The Sarge said to his men. "Sarge look I would never-" Griff replied back to the Sarge before he was cut of by Sarge saying "Shut yer yap Griff before I have Simmons use you for target practice with his new toy." Simmons then looked at Griff and started pointing the Rocket Launcher at him then a cry came from Griff saying, "OK, ok..."

"Ah, you must be the new replacement Command sent us. What is your name son?" The Sarge said and before Dustin could answer Griff butted in with "His name is Dustin Sir, he came from Death Island and (Oof)... Ouch" Griff yelled and rubbed his head because of the beating from the butt of the Rocket Launcher that Simmons hit him with. Griff then asked Simmons "What was that for?" "Uh, maybe because the Sarge was talking to the new kid and you butted in." Simmons replied back to Griff. "Thank you Simmons." as Sarge thanked Simmons.

"Sir, if I may interject here for a moment?" Griff asked the Sarge. "What is it dead man?" Sarge replied back to Griff. "I think he could use a new nickname, like um... Dusty." Griff replied back to Sarge. "Yea, I have to agree with Griff Sarge, I like it if you do Sir." Simmons asked Sarge. "Well kid, you like the name or do you want Simmons to blow up Griff to the other side where the blues are?" The Sarge asked Dustin. "Yea sure why not. I like it." Dustin responded back to Sarge. "Ok kid, your name is Dusty." As Sarge said to Dusty as a weird Retro background came behind him with his name in green neon lights.

Back at the Blue Base...

"Hey, what's going on our there Church, I can't see anything." Tucker asked Church who had the Sniper Rifle. "Uh... it looks as though the reds got themselves a new guy on their side, I suppose to replace the guy that I possessed a while back. That guy that annoyed you with all that Spanish crap." Church replied back to Tucker. "Oh, so they must get themselves a new mechanic to fix up there, um that thing that looks like a Puma." Tucker replied back to Church. "Yea, I betcha you are right." Church replied back to Tucker.

As Tucker was able to get one last look though the scope of the rifle, Tucker then said "... I will never be able to get the freaking Sniper Rifle ever." "...No Tucker, and you know what? I don't feel bad for you at all." Church replied back.

Back at the Red Base...

Behind the back of the base underneath the 'Warthog' was Dusty and Sarge, "Ok, I think that clicking sound when you turn the wrench in that one direction is making that sound and that isn't sounding so good, you get what I'm saying right?" Sarge told Dusty, and then Dusty gave him a stare and went back to work.

"So, that is a dang shame that Death Island was nuked... I got one of the best vacations there when I went on leave... I met a great woman there... name was Vicky; she was a fox I tell yea. We had a wonderful night together and then we-" The Sarge carried on before being interrupted by Dusty "HEY, you mind? I'm trying to work here and I am not one bit interested in hearing about your night of love making or whatever you did... yea... so what happened to her?" "Well... she left me with a heartache that will never pass, so sad." Sarge replied back to Dusty. "Yea, I can understand that..." Dusty replied back to Sarge.

Stay tuned to the next episode of my fanfic.


End file.
